warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Funkenpelz
|Status=Lebend (Stand: Veil of Shadows) |Rang1=Junges |RName1=Funkenjunges (Sparkkit) |Rang2=Schülerin |RName2=Funkenpfote (Sparkpaw) |Rang3=Kriegerin |RName3=Funkenpelz (Sparkpelt) |Rang4=Königin |RName4=Funkenpelz (Sparkpelt) |Familie1=Gefährte |FName1=Lerchenlied |Familie2=Tochter |FName2=Finkenjunges |Familie3=Söhne |FName3=Flammenjunges, Flickerkit |Familie4=Mutter |FName4=Eichhornschweif |Familie5=Vater |FName5=Brombeerstern |Familie6=Schwester |FName6=Löwenzahnjunges |Familie7=Brüder |FName7=Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges |Mentor=Kirschfall |Schüler=Zweigast |lebend=Die Mission des Schülers, Donner und Schatten, Zerrissene Wolken, Dunkelste Nacht, Fluss aus Feuer, Wütender Sturm, Verlorene Sterne, The Silent Thaw, Veil of Shadows, Tigerherz' Schatten, Squirrelflight's Hope, Tawnypelt's Clan}} Funkenpelz (Original: Sparkpelt) ist eine orangefarben getigerte Kätzin in der Farbe von Flammen mit kurzem,Kates Blog glänzendem Fell und leuchtend smaragd grünen Augen. Sie ist das Ebenbild von Feuerstern. Kates Blog Lebensgeschichte :Folgt Auftritte Staffel 6 ''Die Mission des Schülers :Funkenjunges ist die energische, aufgeweckte Schwester von Erlenjunges. Im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder ist sie sich sicher, bereit zu sein eine Kriegerin zu werden. Ihre Mentorin wird Kirschfall, mit welcher sie sich sehr gut versteht. Schon sehr früh wird klar, dass Funkenpfote eine geborene Jägerin ist - bereits auf ihrem ersten Jagdausflug erlegt sie zwei Beutetiere. Erlenpfote versucht sich für sie zu freuen, doch da er ein miserabler Jäger ist, ist er auch etwas eifersüchtig und geknickt. Sie versucht ihn aufzuheitern, indem sie ihm sagt, dass er es noch lernen wird. :Auf der Großen Versammlung ist Funkenpfote sehr energisch, weitere Schüler kennenzulernen. :Als klar wird, dass Erlenpfote ein Heilerschüler wird, denkt Funkenpfote dass er vielleicht deshalb kein guter Jäger ist, weil es nunmal nicht seine Bestimmung ist. :Funkenpfote läuft zum Heilerbau, um Hilfe für Kirschfall zu holen, welche sich an der Pfote verletzt hat. Gemeinsam mit Häherfeder und Erlenpfote macht sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer Mentorin. Sie besorgt gemeinsam mit Erlenpfote Spinnweben, da dieser bei dem Anblick der Wunde abgelenkt ist. Funkenpfote sagt Erlenpfote, dass sie denkt dass er ein guter Heiler wird. :Etwas später verletzt sich auch Funkenpfote, und verrenkt sich den Fuß auf einer Patrouille mit Kirschfall, Distelschopf und Efeusee. Erlenpfote möchte ihr den Fuß wieder einrenken, doch Distelschopf und Efeusee sind sich nicht sicher, ob er weiß was er da tut. Er schafft es, Funkenpfote zu helfen, und alle sind begeistert von seinem Können. :Funkenpfote möchte mit Erlenpfote mit auf die Reise, und Brombeerstern erlaubt es ihr. Gemeinsam mit Sandsturm, Maulwurfbart und Kirschfall gehen die beiden los. Auf der Reise stellt sich Funkenpfote sehr in den Vordergrund, bis Sandsturm ihr sagt, dass es Erlenpfotes Reise ist, und er der Anführer sein sollte. Später besorgt sie den anderen Zweibeineressen. :Nachdem sie den Donnerweg überquert haben, fängt Funkenpfote gleich zwei Beutestücke, was Erlenpfote wieder sehr eifersüchtig macht, und sein Selbstvertrauen verletzt. Später werden sie von Füchsen attackiert, allerdings von Nadelpfote gerettet. Funkenpfote ist dagegen, dass sie mitkommt, doch schließlich stimmt sie auch zu. :Nadelpfote und Funkenpfote verstehen sich überhaupt nicht, sie haben ständig einen Konkurrenzkampf, da auch Nadelpfote eine sehr gute Jägerin ist. Immerwieder zicken sich die Beiden gegenseitig an. Als Sandsturm stirbt, ist Funkenpfote dankbar, dass Erlenpfote ihnen das Geheimnis der Vision und des WolkenClans anvertraut hat. Sie möchte außerdem helfen Sandsturm zu begraben. :Funkenpfote ist skeptisch wegen den WolkenClan-Katzen, welche ganz anders leben als normale Clan-Katzen. Dabei fängt sie wieder ein Wortgefecht mit Nadelpfote an. Als klar wird, dass es eigentlich nur Streuner und keine WolkenClan-Katzen sind, versteht Funkenpfote, wieso sie so merkwürdig sind. :Als sie nachts fliehen, sagt Funkenpfote, dass sie dem WolkenClan helfen müssen, doch Erlenpfote sagt ihr, dass der WolkenClan verloren gegangen ist und sie lieber Brombeerstern um Rat fragen sollten. Funkenpfote stimmt schließlich zu. Sie schafft es außerdem, den Fluss zu überqueren. :Als Sandsturm Erlenpfote im Traum begegnet, sagt sie ihm, dass er und Erlenpfote wie zwei Seiten eines Blattes sind - Funkenpfote glaubt alle Probleme zu lösen und Erlenpfote glaubt alle Probleme zu verursachen. Als Nadelpfote ein Junges mit zum SchattenClan nehmen will, sagt Erlenpfote, dass sie nur einander haben, so wie er und Funkenpfote. :Funkenpfote hat die Jungen sehr gerne, und als die Diskussion aufkommt eines der Jungen zum SchattenClan zu geben, stellt sich Funkenpfote schützend vor die Jungen. Letztendlich kann sie aber nicht verhindern, dass Eschenstern Veilchenjunges mit zum SchattenClan nimmt. Donner und Schatten :Funkenpfote rettet Zweigjunges vor dem Ertrinken, als diese beweisen will, dass sie etwas Besonderes ist. Da Funkenpfote die einzige war, die erkannte, dass es sich um ein Junges und kein Beutetier handelte, wird sie kurz darauf zur Kriegerin ernannt. Als Funkenpfote ihren Kriegernamen bekommt, ist Graustreif der Meinung, sie hätte Funkenfeuer heißen sollen, da es noch nie eine Katze gegeben habe, die Feuerstern so ähnlich sähe. Zerrissene Wolken :Funkenpelz fragt Kirschfall, ob Eschenstern überhaupt noch Anführer ist. Dunkelste Nacht :Während einer Jagdpatrouille beschwert sich Funkenpelz darüber, dass der FlussClan und der WolkenClan immer noch im DonnerClan-Lager leben. Sie bekommt Unterstützung von Kirschfall und die beiden machen Zweigpfote ein schlechtes Gewissen. Bevor jedoch ein richtiger Streit ausbrechen kann, schlägt Rauchklang vor, die Beute ins Lager zu bringen. :Auf dem Weg zur Großen Versammlung fragt Erlenherz sie nach ihrer Meinung über den WolkenClan. Funkenpelz sagt, dass sie es am besten finde, wenn die echten Clans so weiterlebten wie bisher, ohne den WolkenClan, was Erlenherz erschüttert. Fluss aus Feuer :Funkenpelz trifft an der Grenze zum WolkenClan auf Zweigpfote und Flossenpfote. Zuerst denkt sie, der WolkenClan wird angegriffen und fragt, ob alles in Ordnung wäre. Als die beiden dann erklären, dass sie sich dem DonnerClan anschließen wollen, ist Funkenpelz wenig begeistert. Vorallem da Zweigpfote vom DonnerClan zum WolkenClan gewechselt hat und nun wieder zurück möchte. Flossenpfote miaut, dass Brombeerstern Zweigpfote niemals wegschicken würde und erst jetzt nimmt Funkenpelz Notiz von ihm und fragt, wer er ist. Als dieser erzählt, dass er im DonnerClan an der Seite von den vielen Helden Abenteuer erleben möchte, zeigt sie sich wenig beeindruckt. Dennoch nimmt sie die beiden mit ins Lager. Dort angekommen befiehlt sie den beiden, im Farntunnel zu warten während sie Brombeerstern holen geht. :Als Brombeerstern verkündet, dass Funkenpelz die neue Mentorin für Zweigpfote sein wird, reagiert sie völlig überrascht und kann es kaum glauben. Jedoch widerspricht sie ihrem Anführer nicht. :''Rest folgt ''Wütender Sturm :''Folgt Staffel 7 ''Verlorene Sterne :''Folgt Special Adventure ''Tigerherz' Schatten : }} Sonstiges Wissenswertes *Auf der offiziellen Webseite gibt es folgenden Artikel über sie: A Legacy of Fire - A Look at the Kin of Firestar *Kate Cary meint, dass sie kurzhaarig ist, wies aber auch darauf hin, dass Cherith Baldry sie in ''Zerrissene Wolken langhaarig machen können. **Letzterer Fall ist jedoch nicht eingetreten, da es in diesem Buch keinerlei Hinweise auf Funkenpfotes Felllänge gibt. *Kate Cary wollte, dass Funkenpfotes Kriegername Sparkfire ist. HarperCollins lehnte dies jedoch ab.Kates Blog **Jedoch murmelt Graustreif in Donner und Schatten bei ihrer Kriegerzeremonie, dass er es schade findet, dass sie nicht Funkenfeuer genannt wurde, da es für ihn eine schöne Art wäre, sich an Feuerstern zu erinnern. Fehler *Sie wird im Deutschen häufig fälschlicherweise als hellrot getigert beschrieben. *In Die Mission des Schülers wird sie einmal Funkenflug genannt. *In Die Mission des Schülers wird sie außerdem als orangerot und einmal als rot beschrieben. *In Donner und Schatten und Dunkelste Nacht wird sie ebenfalls je einmal als orangerot beschrieben. *Des Weiteren wird sie in Dunkelste Nacht einmal mit Rauchklang übersetzt. Familie *Gefährte: Lerchenlied *Tochter: Finkenjunges *Söhne: Flammenjunges, Flickerkit *Mutter: Eichhornschweif *Vater: Brombeerstern *Schwester: Löwenzahnjunges *Brüder: Erlenherz, Wacholderjunges *Cousinen: Lichtfell, Distelblatt *Cousins: Tigerstern, Flammenschweif, Häherfeder, Löwenglut *Großmütter: Sandsturm, Goldblüte *Großväter: Feuerstern, Tigerstern *Urgroßmütter: Muskat, Leopardenfuß, Buntgesicht, Fleckenschweif *Urgroßväter: Jake, Kiefernstern, Rotschweif, Kleinohr *Ururgroßmütter: Frischbrise, Rotbrust, Heckenrose, Crystal *Ururgroßväter: Vipernzahn, Wuschelpelz, Stagleap, Eichenstern, Mokka *Tanten: Blattsee, Bernsteinpelz *Halbtante: Mottenflügel *Halbonkel: Wieselpfote, Luchsjunges, Habichtfrost, Kaulquappe *Großtanten: Dunstjunges, Nachtjunges, Misteljunges, Prinzessin, Luna *Großonkel: Löwenherz, Filou, Tommy, Schneejunges Beziehungen :Folgt Character Art Sparkpaw.Smiley.png|Schülerin Zitate Zeremonien Schülerzeremonie :'Brombeerstern:' ''Katzen des DonnerClans. Dies ist ein guter Tag für uns, weil es an der Zeit ist, zwei neue Schüler zu ernennen. Funkenjunges komm bitte her. :(...) :Brombeerstern: Von heute an wird diese Schülerin Funkenpfote heißen. Kirschfall, du wirst ihre Mentorin sein. Ich bin sicher, dass du die Hingabe für deinen Clan mit ihr teilen wirst, zusammen mit deinem schnellen Verstand und deinen hervorragenden Jagdtechniken. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Funkenpfote! Funkenpfote! :Brombeerstern: Nun zu dir. Von heute an wird dieser Schüler Erlenpfote heißen. Maulwurfbart, du wirst sein Mentor sein. Du bist treu, zielstrebig und mutig, und ich weiß, dass du dein Besten tun wirst, um diese Qualitäten an deinen Schüler weiterzugeben. :Alle DonnerClan-Mitglieder: Erlenpfote! Erlenpfote! Quellen en:Sparkpelt fi:Sparkpelt fr:Sparkpelt pl:Roziskrzona Skóra ru:Блёстка Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:Staffel 6 Charaktere Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Tigerherz' Schatten Charaktere Kategorie:Mentor Kategorie:Staffel 7 Charaktere Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Tawnypelt's Clan Charaktere Kategorie:Squirrelflight's Hope Charaktere Kategorie:Artikel des Monats